


Love After Life

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/F, Spartacus2010 Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira and Sura meet in the Afterlife. They find they get on well, even without the common thread of Spartacus.</p><p>Written for the Spartacus2010 kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a11_sun, for the prompt: Mira/Sura, love in the afterlife

“So, you are the woman who has been keeping my husband company these long months?” Mira looked up, startled from her contemplation of her past life, to see a woman looking curiously down at her. She was beautiful, dark hair and pale skin. There was a softness to her body and a hardness to her soul.

“I comforted Spartacus as best I could,” Mira replied. “It was not enough.” She looked again at the new woman. She seemed more comfortable in the afterlife than Mira. She had been here some time, though not long enough to lose interest in the living world as others had. Her bond to one yet alive was too strong. “You are Sura, Spartacus’ wife.”

“I am.” Sura smiled gently and sat next to Mira.

“He loved you very much,” Mira said, unable to look at the woman who had kept Spartacus’ heart. “He loves you still.”

“I told him he would never love another woman, and he shall not.” Sura paused. “Yet he could have loved you, given time.” Mira laughed, bitterly.

“There is no need to lie in the afterlife. I looked into his heart and there was nothing for me. I though there may have been, but there was only vengeance and the memory of you.”

“I did not lie,” Sura’s voice was harsh as she twisted her body to face the other woman’s. “Look once more into his heart and you shall see a place for you there.”

“Not compared to what he feels for you.”

“Yet a place nonetheless.” Sura lay a hand on Mira’s shoulder, bringing it up to cup her cheek gently. “He will never love another, not now that he has lost us. Join me in watching over him; see that he comes to no harm. I would gladly spend my time with the woman who may have one day surpassed my memory. A woman of worth.”

“I admit curiosity, to know the woman who caused such passion in Spartacus,” Mira smiled, though her eyes remained wary. “I should like to know you as he knew you.”

“Then we shall learn each other, and take comfort in one another’s arms, until my husband joins us in the afterlife.” Mira saw then the woman who gave Spartacus cause, strong and splendid. She took her hand.

Spartacus would not be joining them for some time. A little comfort would not go amiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed in the afterlife. Mira could not determine whether they passed quickly or slowly, merely that one day melted into the next, indistinguishable but for the hours of dark between them. The only diversions were the goings-on of those yet living, and the company of those who lingered still on the outskirts of the dead.

Mira had Spartacus and the rebellion to watch, and, she was surprised to discover, she had Sura’s company here in the afterlife.

There was a fire to the woman that Mira felt drawn to, despite past resentments. Sura did not despise the archer for loving Spartacus, or for laying with him. Rather, she wished to know about Mira, beyond her relationship with the common thread that first brought them together. And she told Mira of herself, too, of her life in Thrace and the joy she had felt living there. Mira, who had known but several months of freedom that she could recall, drank up these stories eagerly. A bond formed between the two women, fragile at first and strengthening as talk turned from Spartacus to all sort of topics.

“Tell me again of pleasure,” Sura demanded one evening. She lay on her side, her head pillowed on her arm. “It has been so long since I have felt it; I fear I shall forget without your reminding.” Mira smiled at her friend from where she was sitting, back against a tree. The never ending sameness of the afterlife had not yet began to sap her memories, and these talks kept them fresher than if she were alone. She opened her mouth, the familiar words already on the tip of her tongue, when Sura sat up and lay a finger gently across her lips.

“Wait. I tire of reliving old sensations through your words. I would create new feelings of pleasure, with your help.”

“What do you need of me?” Sura smiled.

“Only you, and whatever you are willing to give me.” 

They memorized once more the feeling of pleasure that night, drawing it from one another’s bodies with bold hands and clever mouths. Many similar nights followed, for neither could deny the affection they felt for each other, nor the simple joy they found in each other’s arms. There was little to do but spend time together, learning the curves and calluses of their bodies, and smoothing the scars of their hearts.

“I did not think I would ever feel this way again,” Mira confessed one night, absently stroking Sura’s bare side. “What a pair you and Spartacus must have made. I cannot imagine what it will be like when he returns and I lose you too.”

“I thought I had banished such talk from our bed,” Sura sighed. She caught Mira’s hands in hers and brought them to her breast. “I would not lost you either, and when he returns to our arms he shall see that there is a place for you in my heart as there is a place for you in his.”

“As there is room in my heart for the both of you,” Mira replied, smiling softly.

“We shall share hearts then, and share beds as well, upon his arrival,” Sura declared, releasing Mira’s hands to draw her in for a kiss. “But until that day, we shall not mention him in our bed again. I would have you tremble in pleasure, not grief.” Mira softened into her kiss before pinning her to the floor.

“And I would apologize for my weakness by ensuring that nothing remains in your head but thoughts of my mouth upon you.”

“Never weak, Mira,” Sura sighed. “Never weak.”


End file.
